Echec avantageux
by raikov9
Summary: [HIATUS] CHAPITRE 3 en ligne, shonen ai, Trowa et Quatre échouent sur une île...:3
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer** : Ses persos ne sont pas à moi…y sont à chais plus qui….

**Couple** : 03+04 en foooooorce :3

**Note** : bonjours à tous !

Alors je vous préviens tout de suite que cette fic est fixée sur Trowa et Quatre ( mes deux choupinous kôa ! xD)

Et qu'il n'y aura pas d'autres couples, voilà….

Bonne lecture…

PS : je sais, ce chapitre n'est pas très long mais je ferais mieux la prochaine fois ;-)

* * *

**ECHEC AVENTAGEUX**

**Chapitre 1

* * *

**

La silhouette étendue sur la plage bougea légèrement, d'abord les bras ensuite le bras, le blond porta une main tremblante à son front.

Il grogna contre les douleurs aiguës qui se propageaient à vitesse grand V dans ces membres.

Quatre roula sur le côté pour pouvoir s'asseoir, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et une sourde plainte franchit aussitôt ses lèvres pâles.

Son coeur battait la chamade...il avait tellement mal.

Il reprit ses esprits en se concentrant sur une respiration lente et profonde, apparemment il s'était démis une épaule…

Il s'élança brutalement vers l'avant, trouvant enfin une postion assise.

Le blond resta ainsi quelques secondes, essayant de jauger les dégâts physiques.

Plus de peur que de mal, quelques estafilades de-ci de-là, une épaule déboîtée et un incroyable mal de crâne.

Il se leva tant bien que mal, balayant des yeux l'étendue de sable.

Une forme se levait également un peu plus loin.

Trowa.

Il étouffa un cri de surprise, et comme s'il avait eu besoin de cette vision, de nombreux souvenirs se bousculèrent dans sa tête meurtrie.

**Flash back**

_Des portes avions de OZ en pleine mer._

_Les MADS confiant la mission de « tous » les détruire, aux pilotes 03 et 04._

_Sandrock plantant ses épées dans le béton des pistes des portes-avions pour les faire couler._

_Heavy Arms faisant de même mais à l'aide de ses missiles._

_Des renforts MS de Oz plus nombreux que d'accoutumée._

_Une embuscade…_

_La peur du blond…_

_L'impassibilité du châtain…_

_Des explosions._

_Et ensuite, le vide complet…_

**Fin du flash back**

- " Trowa, TROWA", ses cris allant crescendo le petit blond accéléra le pas, usant ses dernières forces sur le sable.

Trowa s'approcha de lui à grands pas, d'apparence imperturbable, il dissimulait avec aisance l'inquiétude qui l'avait gagné à la vue de l'arabe en piteux état.

- " Comment vas-tu ? Tu n'es pas blessé ?" demanda le blond à bout de souffle et les larmes aux yeux.

- « Je n'ai rien » répliqua le français avec un pincement au coeur« toi par contre… ».

Quatre porta inconsciemment sa main sur son épaule blessée et bafouilla la tête basse :

- « Je crois que je me suis déboîté l'épaule ».

- « … »

- « Où crois-tu que l'on soit ? »

- « …Je n'en sais rien » répondit le mercenaire laconiquement.

Quatre soupira et détourna ses saphirs inquiets des émeraudes impavides.

- « Où sommes nous » murmura l'arabe, réfléchissant à voix haute.

Trowa jeta un coup d'œil à la montre qu'il portait au poignet gauche, le cadran en verre était brisé, néanmoins l'aiguilles des secondes fonctionnait toujours.

Quatre reprit la parole, expliquant les faits selon lui :

- « Apparemment, nous avons été éjecter de nos cockpits, et les courants marin ont dût nous emporter jusqu'ici……cette île ne devait pas se trouver très loin de la zone de bataille, ce qui est étrange, c'est que j'ai étudié les cartes, et elle n'apparaissait dans aucunes d'elles ».

Trowa hocha la tête en signe d'incompréhension mais se reprit vite.

- « …Il faut chercher du bois, si l'on se fit au soleil, il va bientôt se coucher » fit remarquer le mercenaire.

Quatre opina tristement de la tête et suivit le châtain qui n'avait pas attendu son consentement pour agir.

Le blondle talonnait les larmes aux yeux, d'une part pour la douleur que lui causait son épaule, et d'autre part, pour l'indifférence que le méché lui portait.

Il était impossible à Quatre de sonder l'âme du mercenaire son mal de crâne était bien trop violent et puis de toute façon il avait déjà essayer…en vain.

Il devait certainement le prendre pour un « pauvre fils à papa qui chouinait pour des broutilles ».

C'est sûr que pour un mercenaire, une épaule luxé ne devait pas représenter grand chose.

Le petit arabe releva la tête pour fixer le grand brun qui marchait toujours.

Ce dernier jeta un objet sur le sable que Quatre identifia quelques secondes plus tard…

C'était le téléphone portable de Trowa…

Le pilote de Sandrock n'eu même pas le temps de poser une quelconque question que le châtain s'arrêta et se retourna lentement pour luifaire face.

- « Il a prit l'eau, il est donc inutilisable…j'espère que les autres vont réussir à nous retrouver » ajouta t'il le regard perdu dans l'immensité du liquide salée qui s'étendait à perte de vue derrière eux.

Quatre prenait peu à peu réellement conscience de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient…

Ils étaient perdu au beau milieu de nulle part…

Ils allaient devoir survivre en attendant des renforts qui n'arriveraient peut-être jamais…

- « Nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre » estima le châtain en dévisageant le pilote 04, « on va se trouver un coin tranquille » et tout en parlant il leva sa main à la hauteur de l'épaule démise de son vis-à-vis, la palpa quelques instant le plus doucement possible.

Quatre ne put réprimer plus longtemps un cri de douleur, amplifiant par la même occasion son mal de crâne extrêmement douloureux.

Il avait la sensation que sa tête allait exploser, la tenant fermement entre ses mains crispées.

Il se plia en deux, les yeux débordants de larmes brûlante, essayant d'étouffer ses gémissements.

Trowa s'abaissa vivement à son niveau, surprit et très inquiet de la réaction du jeune blond.

- " QUATRE! Qu'est-ce que tu as?"

- " Laisse-moi j'ai tropmal" protesta, en sanglotant,le pilote 04 autant que ces forces le lui permettaient.

Mais chaque cri que l'arabe poussait entaillés un peu plus le coueur du français, _c'est dans ces moments là où l'on se sent inutile, mon petit ange laisse moi t'aider_ pensa le châtain.

Alors il fit quelque chose qu'il ne se pensait pas capable de faire un jour.

Doucement, il enlaça l'arabe, se balançant très légèrement d'avant en arrière.

Chuchotant des paroles incompréhensibles à l'oreille du garçon qui pleurait dans ces bras.

Une de ses grande main passant et repassant inlassablement dans les cheveux doux couleur blé.

Quatre se sentait tellement serein au creu de ses bras, il s'y sentait apaisé.

Le blond ne comprenait rien à ce que lui racontait le mercenaire…

C'était sûrement du français………

Trowa arrêta ses mouvements et se tût.

Le silence était lourdement retombé.

Ils'écarta un peu constatant que le blond s'était endormi sur son épaule, abattu par la douleur et la fatigue.

_On dirait un ange...Il est tellement beau..._pensa le méché esquissant un sourire.

Il se redressa agilement et porta sans difficulté Quatre sur son dos, évitant précautionneusement de toucher l'épaule blessée.

Dès que le blond se réveillerai, il le soignerai…

Mais pour l'instant il fallait trouver un coin pour la nuit…

* * *

_A suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer :** les persos sont pas à moi…parce que si ils l'étaient ils ne passeraient pas leur temps à faire la guerre….

**Couple :** Trowichou et Quat'chan ;-p

Ouaaaahhh ! bah dis donc pour un premier chapitre je ne m'attendais absolument pas avoir autant de reviews, surtout pour un 3x4.

Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir.

Arigatôôôôô xD

**R.A.R**

**Aki no sama :** contente que tu aime le couple 3x4.

Moi aussi j'adore les fics sur eux mais je trouve que l'on en fait vite le tour, malheureusement.

Bon, bah voici la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira…xD

Merchiiiii pour ta review.

**Lwella :** moi aussi j'aimerai qu'elle te plaise beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup loool.

Mais bon ça c'est à toi de voir ;-)

Quand à Quat'chou, je sais paaaaaaaaas xD

Faut toujours que je traumatise mes chouchous alors !

Et pis de toute manière l'a sont Trowanounet pour le rassuré o

Merci pour tes encouragements…

Voilà la suite et bonne lecture…

**Miss Angel Love :** C'est vrai tu adores ? Alors tu m'en voit ravie :p

J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant…

T'inquiète pas, pour se chapitre y'aura rien de bien flagrant mais pour la suite…niéhéhé…

Un gros merci pour tes encouragements

et biiiizoulless !

**cocbys :** looool xD

Vi, je plaide « coupable », je commence déjà la décongélation de notre Trowichou nationale, mais bon si on se laisse guider par son impassibilité et par la timidité de Quatre, dans 200 ans on y est encore ! lool.

Bah voici le chapitre que tu attends avec impatience…

Kisuuu o

**Neant :** Vi, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, on a pas assez de fic 3x4.

Je t'avoue qu'il y aura BEAUCOUP de romantisme et je te rassure y'aura aussi de l'action, mais pas pour ce chapitre xD

Nan, là il faut le temps qu'il se pose et tout, et tout !

Mais bon tu verras par toi même xD et j'espère que tu me diras ce que tu en penses.

Kisu

**Aki no sabaku :** saluuut xD

Ta review m'a fait rire loool

Tout d'abord, merci, ça me fait plaisir que tu aime bien ma fic…et surtout que tu me laisse une review pour me le dire…

Lool c'est pas grave s'y tu râles, et puis tu as raison le premier chapitre était vraiment court mais pour celui là j 'me rattrape xD

J'espère que l'update ne t'as pas paru longue ;-D

Bon passons aux choses sérieuse looool à propos de Gackt bien sûr…

N'es craintes aux grandes défenseuse de Gackt-sama je ne bafouerai plus son nom mdr

Franchement j'aime beaucoup sa voix, mais pas toute ces chansons.

Je ne sais pas si tu les connaît mais celles que je préfèrent sont « secret garden » et le duo avec Hyde pour « child moon »..

C'est bon tu me pardonnes ? Dis ouiiiiiiiiiii siteplééééééééé

Gros kisu

**Nolwe II :** YAAATTTTTAAAA ! QUATRE ET TROWA EN FORCEEUUUH !

Ahem….surdosage de caféine s'cusez moi ;-D

Viii Trowa et Quatre sur une île, rhaaaalala j'vais l'dévergonder le Kitty-kat lool

Nan j'déconne, je crois que je préfère quand il est tout fragile

Merkiiiiii pour ta review et vala la suite, j'espère qu'elle sera à ton goût…

Kisouille !

* * *

**Echec avantageux**

Chapitre 2

* * *

Trowa avait parcourut la forêt à la recherche d'un endroit ou passer la nuit et comme il l'avait prédit, celle-ci tomba vite, rafraîchissant incontestablement l'atmosphère.

Il lui fallut une bonne heure pour trouver un endroit potable, très sincèrement, peu lui importait la qualité de son sommeil, mais il était hors de question que le petit arabe dorme n'importe où…

Il avait néanmoins réussit à dénicher un petit coin de paradis selon lui, une clairière plutôt vaste en fait.

Le châtain avait à l'extrémité de celle-ci, déposé le blond sous un arbre, il ne s'était pas réveillé de tout le trajet, juste quelques petits grognements par-ci par-là.

Trowa détacha de sa ceinture un tout petit sac, il l'ouvrit pour en sortir quelques secondes plus tard, une couverture de survie, compactée .

Il la saisit part deux bout et tira d'un coup sec dessus, délivrant le plastique argenté qui reflétât les lueurs lunaires.

Et avec toute la délicatesse dont il était pourvu il recouvra Quatre s'assurant de le border au mieux.

Il s'écarta de l'arabe pour l'observer dans son intégralité s'assurant ainsi qu'il ne manque de rien….

**§§§§§§**

Cela faisait dix bonnes minutes que Trowa vadrouillait dans la forêt à la recherche de petits bois et de brindilles, en fait tout ce qui serait susceptible de près ou de loin d'allumer un feu mais veilla cependant à rester à proximité de l'endormi au cas ou un problème se présenterai.

Le châtain se surpris à avoir beaucoup de chance, pour une fois, et si il n'était pas le célèbre Ice-Man 2ème du nom ( le premier prix revenant tout droit à Heero-congélateur-ambulant-yui) il serait très certainement resté bouche bée devant le spectacle que lui offrait la nature(1), autrement dis, à quelque pas de lui se trouvait une source d'eau et apparemment potable.

Le jeune homme se rapprocha d'un pas lent puis se pencha et trempa le bout de ces doigts dans le liquide évanescent et le goûta…hum…eau douce, sont intuition était exacte.

Il releva le visage pour apercevoir un peu plus loin que quelques baies étaient dispatché autour de la source.

Il en cueillit une rougeâtre et la goûta également…ce goût lui disait quelque chose…oui, il s'en souvenait à présent !

**FLASH BACK**

_Tous les G-boys s'étaient retiré de table après avoir déjeuné._

_Enfin, il serrait plus exact de dire que Duo s'était enfuit, coursé par un Wufei dont la patience avait explosé…tout comme le mini pétard que l'américain avait dissimulé dans la purée du pilote 05 d'ailleurs. _

Tandis que le Soldat Parfait s'était retiré dans sa chambre, portable en main, toujours aussi froid, toujours aussi distant, enfin bref, toujours aussi Soldat Parfait quoi.

_Trowa quand à lui, avait prit l'initiative d'aider le petit blond qui commençait à débarrasser la table._

_« - Non, Trowa reste assis ! s'exclama le blond »._

_Le châtain obéit, un peu surpris tout de même, mais ne laissa rien transparaître._

_La voix de Quatre lui parvint, un peu étouffée et pour cause, le petit blond farfouillait désespérément dans le frigo._

_« - Tu sais, ce matin j'ai fait les courses au marché et…j'ai acheté des fruits… »_

_Il ressortit un saladier, qu'il posa sur la table, devant Trowa, refermant la porte du frigo d'un petit coup de pied. _

_L'arabe reprit la parole, les joues rouges, apparemment gêné._

_« - …Et je me suis souvenu que tu ignorais ce qu'était les groseilles…alors…euh, enfin, j'en ai achetai pour que tu goûtes »(2) _

_Le pauvre blond rougissait à vue d'œil et préféra ce carapater en soufflant « j'espère que tu aimeras »._

_Le francais resta interdis devant cette scène, mais il se permit un petit sourire quand son regard plongea dans le saladier, remplit d'eau où quelques boules rouges flottaient._

_Quatre pensait à tout, et à tous le monde, chaque jours et à chaque situation, le premier vrai altruiste que Trowa avait la chance de connaître._

_Il porta une groseille à ces lèvres…_

**Fin du Flash Back**

Des groseilles !

Il en cueillit et les fourra dans la sacoche qui contenait la couverture quelques minutes auparavant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle déborde.

**§§§§§§**

Le feu crépitait, envoyant une douce chaleur qui réchauffait doucement mais sûrement le français qui était assis juste en face, ce frottant de temps à autre les mains.

Il réfléchissait au comment du pourquoi ils en étaient arrivés à jouer les Robinson Crusöé.

Oz les avaient bien eu cette fois, leur piège avait fonctionné à merveille, envoyant deux pilotes de Gundam au tapis.

Quatre avait été pas mal touché et il faisait peine à voir, sont si doux visage abîmé par la douleur et la peur.

Tandis que lui, Trowa, s'en était sorti quasiment indemne.

Ses émeraudes dérivèrent vers Quatre et il ne put retenir un sourire attendrit lui étirer la bouche.

Il aimerait tant le reprendre dans ces bras…

Il jeta quelques brindilles au feu, s'arrachant volontairement des ces pensées.

Il était idiot de croire à ça, de croire que Quatre voudrait être autre chose qu'un ami, il était pur alors que lui, le châtain, était souillé…

Un mercenaire qui à tué dès qu'il à su se servir d'une arme ne peut que dégoûter un jeune homme de la « haute » qui prône le pacifisme, Quatre à était « obligé » de prendre les armes pour sauver ceux qu'il aime.

Malheureusement, il y est des choses qui resteront immuable dans ce bas monde.

Un grognement le sortit de ses songes, Quatre s'agitait légèrement dans son sommeil.

Trowa se leva rapidement et s'approcha du souffrant sans le quitter une seule seconde des yeux.

Il s'agenouilla auprès du pilote 04 et caressa les cheveux blond avec insistance de sorte à le réveiller en douceur.

« - Humpf… »

« - Réveilles-toi Quatre, tu fais un mauvais rêve » dit le français d'une voix douce.

« - 'owa… ? »

Les paupières du blond papillonnèrent quelques instants.

« - Trowa, qu'est-ce q… »

« - Chhh…Tu t'es évanouis, tout à l'heure, alors je t'ai porté jusqu'ici. »

Le blond se redressa à l'aide de son bras valide, et regarda tout autour de lui, les yeux encore un peu embrumés par le sommeil.

Il se frotta les yeux avec son poing.

« - Tu te sens prêt ? »

« - Prêts ? De quoi parles-tu. »

« - De ton épaule, il faut la remettre en place…désolé de t'imposé ça dès le réveil mais, plus vite se sera fais mieux tu te sentiras.

« - Oui…d'accord » souffla l'arabe, résigné.

Il aperçut le châtain se saisir d'un bâton qu'il brisa en deux, et lui en tendre un.

« - Tu vas le mordre… »

Quatre acquiesça en silence bien trop stressé par ce qui allait arriver pour dire quoi que ce soit.

Trowa s'installa plus confortablement à ses côtés alors que le blond mordait déjà le morceau de bois.

Le châtain lui prit doucement le bras meurtri et dit :

« - A 3 je tire d'accord ? »

Le blond hocha la tête et ferma les yeux fortement…

« - …1…2 »

Le blond s'agita dans tous les sens faisant presque sursauter Trowa.

« - Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Pour seule réponse l'arabe ouvrit entièrement sa main droite sous le nez du châtain.

« - …Hum, j'ai compris …Tu veux, cinq secondes au lieu de trois, c'est ça… ? »

Quatre secoua la tête les yeux brillants de larmes.

« - Tu n'a pas à avoir peur, respire profondément… »

« - … »

« - Bon…1… »

Quatre ferma les yeux…

« - …2… »

…fronça les sourcils…

« - …3 »

CRACK………les yeux myosotis s'ouvrirent en grand….

« - HUUUUUUMPF »

Le bâton finit par tomber au sol .

Quatre repris sa respiration non sans difficultés, son cœur battait la chamade et une larme n'avait put s'empêcher de couler.

Larme qui fut vite recueillit par un pouce deux fois plus grand que celui de Quatre.

« - Je suis désolé… »s'excusa Trowa « Si je l'ai fait plus tôt, c'était pour t'éviter de trop appréhender .»

Le blond rougit violemment devant l'attention que lui portait le châtain.

« - C'est fini maintenant, bouge ton bras pour voir… »

Il obtempéra et se mit à faire des mouvement circulaires avec son bras gauche.

Impeccable. Plus aucune douleur.

« - Ha, merci Trowa » souffla timidement le plus jeune, sincèrement reconnaissant.

Trowa esquissa un fin sourire, qui le fit encore plus rougir, et s'éloigna pour s'asseoir auprès du feu.

Quatre se pinça discrètement, histoire d'être sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé.

Trowa, son Trowa, son mercenaire à lui, lui avait sourit.

Ce dernier tourna le visage vers le blond.

« - Tu dois avoir faim ? »

« - Euh…un peu .»

« - Ce sont des baies que j'ai cueillit pendant que tu dormais. »

« - Merci ! » dit le blond tout sourire en interceptant la sacoche.

Il mangea en silence, se délectant de la saveur sucrée des…groseilles.

Le sourire du blond s'étira davantage, un souvenir était relié à cette boule de sucre, un tout petit souvenir, un bref instant partagé avec Trowa mais au combien intense en émotion.

Une chance qu'il avait lui même gâchée en s'enfuyant loin du regard du français.

C'est sûr sa timidité excessive le perdrait un jour ou l'autre.

Il avait une folle envie de poser la question « Alors Trowa ! Tu aimes les groseilles ? ».

Mais le dire aujourd'hui et surtout dans cette situation, le rendrait plus ridicule qu'autre chose.

Trowa, lui, fut légèrement déçu du manque de réaction du blond mais ne laissa rien transparaître, comme d'habitude.

« - Tu devrais dormir maintenant, pour être sûr d'être en forme demain, si nous ne trouvons aucun moyen de repartir d'ici, il faudra commençait quelques constructions, au moins un abris. »

Alors comme ça Trowa avait envisageait la pire des situations.

Difficile de croire que quelqu'un les retrouverai ici.

C'était même plutôt naïf de penser ça.

L'arabe sentit les larmes lui brûler les yeux, lui qui d'habitude avait des idées de génies…là, rien, ça tête était vide…

Il s'adossa au tronc de l'arbre sous lequel il était et poussa un long soupir.

Il ne remarqua même pas Trowa qui s'approchait de lui.

Ce dernier pris place à côté du blond et tout doucement, il entoura les épaules frêles d'un bras puissant.

Forçant par la même occasion Quatre à poser sa tête sur l'épaule du français.

« - On s'en sortira, tu verras ! »

Quatre qui avait frôlé de peu la crise cardiaque quand le châtain l'avait serré contre lui, se calma peu et à peu et finit par s'endormir au creux des bras du garçon qu'il aimait.

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

(1) : Nan,nan c'est pas Quat'chan à poil !…..Hé !QUI A CRIER « PERVERSE » ? o.Ô

(2) : Re-naaaan ! Je vous rassure tout de suite, je ne prend pas Tro-chou pour un homme des cavernes, mais bon, je me suis dis que par rapport à son passé, il ne devait pas connaître énoooooooormément de variété de fruits…quoi ! Comment ça mon excuse est bidon… . ;;


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer : perso pas à moua…

Genre : romance et un peu OOC pout trowanounet…

**RAR :**

**Angie** : Saluuut !

Merci pour ta review.

C'est vrai que moi aussi j'aimerai pas avoir ce que Quat-chan a eut avec son épaule xD.

Ca doit faire bobo T.T

Voilà la suite, bonne lecture et gros bisoux.

**Angel **: loool nan moi c'est plutôt Koh Lanta mdr,

Comme quoi y'a du bon de regarder ce genre d'émissions XD

Bizoulles ;-)

**Lwella **: Et bien, ton enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir lol

Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ;)

Gros kisuuuu !

**Ryukai-MJ** : Voinaaaaa la suiteeuuuhh !

Bonne lecture et miciii pour ta review

**Aki no sama :** Vii c'est vrai que nos deux bishôs font leur lune de miel, resta encore à avouer leurs sentiments pour la vivre pleinement mdr

Voilà la suite, bonne lecture et kisu ;))

Neant : lol heureuse que tu adores

Je sais pas trop pour les 10 chapitres mdr mais je vais essayé de faire de mon mieux xD

Gros papouilles ;-))

**Aki no sabaku :** mdr OUAHH et bah dis donc , comme ça tu veux du sex ?

Huuuum, maintenant que tu me le dis je ferais peut- être un lemon xD

Chuis disoulééé mais j'aime bien les fics kawai, quand Quatre est tout fragile et tout et tout….lol alors t'attend pas trop a voir Quat-chan armé jusqu'au dent ptdr

J'espère comme même que ce chapitre te plaira,

GROS BIZOUUUX mdr

**Nolwe II :** Oui c'est prévu que Trowa protège Kat-chan ;-)

Mais je sais pas si ils vont resté seul longtemps, en tout cas si je fais pas de lemon, un lime est prévu c'est sûr…

Allez, gros bizoux et j'espère que tu me donneras ton avi pour la suite…

* * *

**Echec avantageux**

Chapitre3

* * *

Quatre se réveilla en sursaut, il lui semblait avoir entendu un hurlement. 

Il se leva précipitamment quand il s'aperçut que Trowa n'était plus à ses côtés.

Et ces hurlements qui ne cessaient de se réitérer n'avaient rien d'humain, une angoisse le prit soudain :

« - TROWAA ! TROWA ! OU ES-TU ? » s'époumona le blond, le coeur au bord des lèvres.

Il ne savait pas par quoi commencer, Trowa était sûrement en danger, il fallait qu'il parte à sa recherche, mais la forêt était tellement vaste !

Et si ça se trouve, le temps qu'il parte le retrouver Trowa serait de retour au campement…

Oui, il fallait à tout prix rester positif, après tout le français été mercenaire, il devait avoir l'habitude de ces choses là, il fallait garder son flegme et faire preuve d'intelligence.

Le blond ferma les yeux, il ne lui restait qu'une seule chose à faire, utiliser son empathie pour essayer de capter la présence du français.

- « Où es-tu Trowa » murmura l'arabe.

- « Je suis là ! »

Le petit blond sursauta et se retourna.

- « Mais... ? »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu faisais planté là ? » demanda le brun en passant à côté de lui les bras chargés.

- « Euh…Mais…Je…J'ai entendu des hurlements, et tu n'était plus avec moi, alors j'ai prit peur » avoua t'il un peu rouge.

- « …Alors tu as utilisé ton don d'empathie » suggéra le brun.

- « Oui, c'est ça, enfin, tu es arrivé juste avant que je le fasse » rectifia Quatre, un peu surpris par la perspicacité de son ami.

Le blond s'approcha timidement de lui, tout de même soulagé que l'acrobate ne soit pas bléssé, et observa avec attention ce que celui-ci entreprenait.

Le châtain déposa sur le sol terreux le bois qu'il avait rapporté, et s'asséya à côté du foyer éteint qui les avaient réchauffés toute la nuit.

- « Il y a des animaux sauvages sur cette île »

Le blond écarquilla les yeux à cette annonce, qui n'avait rien d'étonnant en y réfléchissant.

- « Et je vois que tu n'es pas armé » fit remarquer le brun après avoir jeté un coup d'œil attentif à son cadet.

Le jeune héritier Winner hocha la tête de droite à gauche, dépité par son propre manque de précaution.

- « Non, en effet » déclara t'il, tête basse.

Il avait cette sensation affreuse de gêner Trowa en plus de la culpabilité d'être inutile qui le rongeait déjà.

Un bruit de coulissement lui fit relever la tête.

Trowa venait se sortir son couteau de chasse de son étui en cuir.

Puis il remonta d'un coup vif l'extrémité de son pantalon coincée dans sa Rangers, également en cuir, pour laisser découvrir sous les yeux ébahis du petit blond, le lien qui enserrait son mollet.

Il y décrocha un second couteau de chasse et le tendit au plus jeune.

- « Au cas où. » souffla l'acrobate sur un ton froid.

Quatre le prit un peu hésitant, et fut surpris du poids de l'arme blanche, elle était bien plus lourde qu'elle n'y paraissait.

- « J'ai repéré une source d'eau douce hier. »

Le pilote 04 hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

- « Tu pourra aller te rafraîchir si tu le désir » ajouta le méché dont les émeraudes n'avait pas quitter l'arme qu'il torturait nerveusement, il avait l'air…pensif.

Quatre tortura une de ces fines mèches dorées, qui renvoyaient les rayons naissant du soleil.

Quelque chose le turlupinait, quelque chose d'assez embarrassant d'ailleurs.

- « Euh, Trowa…quand on se lavera, euh, enfin je veux dire…onarienpours'éssuyer » finit le blond d'une traite, aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

- « … »

Après quelques secondes de silence et d'intense réflexions, le plus jeune écarquilla les yeux tandis que sa bouche formait un « o » parfait.

- « B…Bon et bien, il faudra bien s'organiser alors !» s'écria le blond en se tapotant les joues discrètement, comme si ce geste allait faire disparaître la rougeur excessive que celles-ci avaient prises.

Essayant vainement d'oublier que le seul moyen de se sécher se serait de rester les fesses à l'air.

Pour seul réponse, Trowa laissa échapper un petit grognement.(1)

Il lui conseilla toutefois :

- « Quatre, se serait préférable que tu te lave quand le soleil sera à son zénith .»

- « Oui oui, c'est ce que j'avais l'intention de faire » assura le concerné avec un rire nerveux.

§§§§§§§

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée… 

Trowa s'était assoupi contre le tronc d'un arbre, tandis que Quatre un peu plus loin était allongé sur le dos, un bras en travers du visage, empêchant ainsi les rayons de pénétrer dans ces deux aigues-marines.

Il se redressa un peu, et s'aperçut avec stupéfaction que le brun était près de lui, sans avoir fait aucun bruit.

- « Viens, je vais te montrer la source.» dit le méché d'un ton neutre.

Le blond obtempéra en silence.

Ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes qui parurent longues à Quatre.

Aucun mots ne vint rompre le silence hormis les quelques oiseaux qui piaillaient mélodieusement.

Trowa marchait assez vite, mais il ralentit petit à petit pour bientôt s'arrêter, il écarta une fougère géante qui obstruait le passage.

- « C'est là » déclara t'il laconiquement.

Quatre s'approcha.

Et resta bouche bée devant la beauté des lieux.

L'étendue d'eau rafraîchissait tout de suite l'atmosphère, rendait un peu plus supportable la chaleur écrasante qui les surplombaient.

Il s'approcha lentement de l'eau pour l'examiner.

Ca devrait être profond, une chose était sûr, il passerait sous silence le fait qu'il ne sache pas nager.

Il trempa sa main dans le liquide et la retira vivement en la secouant :

- « Ouah, elle est froide. »protesta timidement le blond.

Mais il ne s'en plaignit plus, replongeant sa main avec empressement pour ensuite la porter à ses lèvres, il pouvait enfin boire, quelle sensation agréable !

Puis il se pencha davantage en plissant les yeux veillant à ne pas tomber, ce serait assez embarrassant.

Il lui semblait avoir distingué quelques chose au fond de l'eau, une forme ovale et grisâtre.

- « Ha ! Trowa viens voir ! » fit t'il en faisant signe au français d'approcher.

Le châtain obtempéra sans un mot pour voir se que l'arabe lui désignait de son petit index.

- « Des poissons, regarde ! Ha ! y'en a encore un là ! » s'écria t'il, heureux de savoir qu'ils pourraient se remplir la pense.

- « Ca me donne une idée…je vais tailler des bâtons en pointe pour pouvoir pêcher » ajouta t'il devant le regard interrogateur que lui lançait l'autre pilote.

- « Humm…J'ai trop faim ! »

- « Hn… »

- « Mais est-ce que je peux me rafraîchir en premier ? »

- « Si tu veux. »

Sur ce, Trowa s'asseya par terre, il comptait bien s'amuser avec la timidité du blond un petit moment.

Le blond prit la parole voyant que l'acrobate n'avait pas l'air de vouloir déserter les lieux.

- « Euh, Trowa…Tu vas resté ici ? » bredouilla difficilement l'arabe.

- « Oui, pourquoi ? »demanda t'il « innocemment ».

- « Euh, et bien…parce que…heu , je vais…me déshabiller et…heu… » il vira au rouge vif, à son plus grand désespoir.

- « D'accord, je me retourne alors » le mercenaire joigna le geste à la parole.

- « Merci Trowa.»

Le petit blond commença à s'éloigner vers l'étendue d'eau mais rebroussa chemin brusquement prenant en compte le fait qu'il ne portais pas vraiment l'eau et les profondeurs dans son coeur.

- « Ho ! Et puis si tu entends quoi que soit ne te retourne surtout pas ! Euh…parce que tu pourrais te retourner par réflexe et hop !…Tu me verrai…euh…Tout…Tout nu. » finit t'il dans un murmure qui fit sourire le châtain il imaginait parfaitement la gêne du blond.

- « D'accord .»

- « Tu jures, hein ? »

Cette phrase étonnait un peu venant de la part de l'arabe, il était vraiment pudique !

- « Juré ! » fit le brun en levant sa main droite à la hauteur de son visage toujours dos à Quatre.

- « Bien, merci ! »

Quatre se racla la gorge, un peu (énormément) mal à l'aise.

Trowa dans son coin était plus qu'amusé du comportement de l'arabe.

Il écourta ses pensées quand il entendit son cadet se déshabiller, il songeait aux habits qui glissaient doucement sur les bras frêles et blanc, un vêtement plus lourd tomba au sol, sûrement le pantalon….Trowa se mordit la lèvre inférieur tandis que ses joues prenaient une jolie teinte rosée.

Quand des bruits d'éclaboussures lui parvint aux oreilles, il sut que Quatre était entièrement nu…

Il se mit à rire discrètement quand une petite voix grelottante se fit entendre avec des « Oooh !Purée elle est froideuuuh ! », « Aïe,aïe,aïeuh » et autre « Allah, abrège mes souffrances !».

Quatre qui avait réussi à s'immerger jusqu'à la taille, tenait ses bras serrer autour de son corps essayant tant bien que mal de respirer à un rythme moins haché, il poussa un gémissement plus sonore qu'il ne le voulut quand un poisson passa entre ces jambes.

Le blond crispa vivement sa main sur la bouche et hurla rouge comme une pivoine :

- « NE TE RETOURNE PAAAS ! »

…trop tard…(2)

Trowa avait une vue complète des petites fesses blanches de l'arabe, qui s'immergea jusqu'au coup en poussant un cri très…féminin.

Le brun le regarda moqueur et éclata de rire, imité quelques secondes plus tard par le blond.

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

(1) C'est là que Trowa sort discrètement un mouchoir pour retenant in extremis son saignement de nez…ahem…ok, j'arrête mes conneries xD 

(2) Bah, oui hein, un reflexe reste un reflexe.


End file.
